


the gps isn't working (but we're still on our way)

by zerotransfat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And I would like to thank both God and Jesus for this wholesome show, Bucket List, Dorks in Love, Episode 9 gave me proposal feels yall, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, happy late birthday katsudon boy, impromptu roadtrips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotransfat/pseuds/zerotransfat
Summary: After Yuuri’s last GPF, Victor and Yuuri take an impromptu road trip. It takes thirty hours, seven playthroughs of the Hamilton cast recording, and an entire bag of snacks, but Yuuri feels like it's all worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aHHHA AH A HA fUCK ME
> 
> Also late happy bday gift for the spicy katsudon boy.

He pours his heart and soul into this last performance, his swan song for real this time, and knows even before he comes to a stop on the ice that he has done it again.

All around him the crowd is standing to their feet, shouting and applauding, but Yuuri only has eyes for Victor, who’s standing at the kiss and cry, tears streaming down his face.

The rest of the night is a blur, with hazy memories of the medal ceremony and a quick bite to eat afterwards, but he does remember Victor clearly.

(He always does.)

 

* * *

 

They’re lazing around in their hotel room the day after when it happens.

“I’ve looked through the entire thing and I think we’ve done everything on it,” Yuuri says as he crosses out  _ try thirty-nine flavours of ice cream, maybe more  _ off the List. The List is by now really a decent sized notebook rather than a sheet of paper like the name implies, but the original intent never changed. It’s filled with witty (ha, like Victor could ever stop being a dork) observations like  _ Chicago deep dish pizza is not pizza according to Leo _ and  _ why would anyone want truck nutz? _

“Really?” Victor pouts a little, pointing to the line next to that. “But  _ Yuuri _ ,” he says, stretching out the vowels in his name like he always does when pleading. “There’s  _ that one _ . We still haven’t done it yet.”

Yuuri looks at the writing, looping in Victor’s graceful print. “Oh my god, that would be  _ awesome _ ...but it’s impossible, isn’t it? We’ve only got four days left before our flight back to Japan.”

“Never say never, my katsudon!” Victor shouts, suddenly energetic and excited. “We can rent a car and drive there! Road trip time!” His ridiculous boyfriend is so excited for a second that he almost jumps from his seat. At the same time however, an epiphany seems to hit him and Victor sits back down.

“But you still have to face the media for your interviews…” Victor murmurs, face falling, an uncharacteristic doubt on his face.

Yuuri takes one look at Victor’s expression, at his soon-to-be  _ fiance _ who is  _ still  _ worried about Yuuri’s reputation in front of the press of all things, and makes a decision.

“We’re still young and stupid for all that I’m about to retire from competitive skating and join you in coaching. Look, this is a stupid idea, but right at this exact second we have enough momentum to do something stupid before we realize how stupid it is.” He reaches out and takes Victor’s hand. “You’ll run to the nearest car rental place, I’ll go and grab travel supplies?”

Victor’s smile is silly, wide and unrestrained. Once upon a time he wouldn’t be caught dead smiling like that. “Three, two, one...go!”

They’re both dashing out the door in that instant, barely remembering to grab their wallets and coats before they went.

 

* * *

 

“We did it!” Victor gasps in the passenger seat. “We actually did it!”

“I can’t believe it!” Yuuri laughs and shares an exhilarated smile with Victor. It’s still dark outside, the street lamps lighting up the road with yellow. “Oh my god, we just did that. I can’t believe we just did that.”

“How long do you think it’ll take us?” Without further ado, Victor starts digging into the bag of snacks Yuuri had thrown together at the supermarket. “Oooh, cashews!”

Yuuri bites at his lip, trying to recall the hasty consultation of the maps. “Google said thirty hours. Check my phone, it should be already set up on the app.” 

Victor doesn’t even blink an eye at his phone background — a picture of Makkachin jumping onto the two of them in the onsen — as he pulls up the page. “Thirty hours, you say? ...Let me drive. I drive pretty fast, I can get us there faster — ”

“ _ No. _ ” Yuuri stares at Victor out of the corner of his eye. “You drive like a madman, Victor. I’ve learned my lesson the first time you got behind the wheel. I’ll let you drive only if there’s a zombie apocalypse on our hands. Even then we’re more likely to get killed by you crashing into a tree than getting eaten by zombies.”

A moment of silence.

“Thirty hours you say? Wake me up when you need a pit stop.”

 

* * *

 

It takes thirty hours of sleepless driving, heartstopping sections of handing the wheel over to Victor to take short naps, singing along to the Hamilton cast recording at least seven times through and the entire bag of snacks to pull up to the front gates of the Grand Canyon National Park. The park ranger waves them through cheerfully after they’ve finished paying the toll.

“You’re just in time to catch the sunrise! Your best bet is to find a nice spot to watch along the road, since all the viewpoints will be very crowded. Good luck!” She says as she passes two maps to Yuuri.

“Thank you so much!” Yuuri calls back as they drive through.

It takes a little bit of searching and creative parking, but they eventually find a spot where they could walk out to the edge overlooking the orange cliffs. Yuuri spreads out a blanket he had stowed away in his luggage and the two of them just sit there, watching as the morning sunlight slowly creeps over the stone and lights the cliffs on fire in beautiful oranges and reds.

Sitting there, his side pressing into Victor’s side and Victor’s hand on his, Yuuri finds contentment. He tilts his head to lean against Victor’s shoulder.

“It’s so much more beautiful than I could have ever even imagined.” Victor whispers to him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri whispers back. “I’m trying to find a way to be annoyed with it but.... Well, I’m coming up empty.”

“Me too.” Victor sounds like he’s smiling, and that brings a smile onto his lips too. “Thank you so much. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“I should be thanking you. There’s so much that I wouldn’t have done if you weren’t there for me. I feel like as long as we stay together, as long as you stay close to me, we can do anything.”

Yuuri opens his mouth and reaches for the small box he slipped into his pockets, but Victor puts a finger to his lips and suddenly he’s speechless.

“I want to say something first,” Victor says, pulling out a small box of his own and  _ oh, _ this absolute  _ bastard. _

“Yuuri, I want nothing more than to stay close to you for as long as I can. So would you do me the honour of marrying me?” Victor looks at him, so so hopeful, and suddenly Yuuri couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad about his wasted proposal. His eyes water, and Yuuri just nods  _ yes  _ and throws his arms around Victor’s neck.

“You dumbass, you’ve ruined  _ my  _ proposal. How am I supposed to top that?” Yuuri says and just watches Victor light up as he sees the velvet box in Yuuri’s hands. He’s crying too.

They put on each other’s rings, admiring the way they caught the light.

This entire thing isn’t a fairy tale perfect proposal; Yuuri has bags an inch long under his eyes from driving all night, Victor has a small track of dried drool on his face, and they’re shivering because despite the sunlight it is still very cold in the morning, but for them, imperfect as they are, it’s perfect. 

The two of them look out into the canyon together, at peace.

Well, Yuuri looks. Victor seems to be searching for something.

Yuuri frowns. “Victor?”

Victor sweeps his eyes across the horizon. “Where’s all the faces? Like the presidents.”

Yuuri takes a moment to process that before just staring at his fiance in exasperation and disbelief.

 

* * *

 

 

Later on the car, Victor secretly takes out the List and flips to a page right near the back. He takes a pen and crosses out  _ propose to Yuuri.  _ With a flourish, he writes  _ mission accomplished. _  
  


* * *

 

 

They almost miss their flight even with Victor’s insane driving; people give them strange looks as they huff and puff their way to their gate, scraping in by the skin of their teeth. 

By the time they land in Japan, Minako-sensei is already in the airport waiting for them, ready to yell about how the two of them just completely dropped off the grid for four days.

Victor only smiles and fiddles with his phone as Yuuri tries to placate Minako-sensei, and by the time they get home Phichit has already called to beg for the post of best man, the triplets are fighting over who gets to be the flower girl, and Yuuko is yelling again.

The photo of their rings with the glowing cliffs of the Grand Canyon in the background really is beautiful.

Yuuri would go through the whole thing again, insane road trip and all. Every second he spends with Victor is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who caught the Good Omens reference.
> 
> Based on [this post](http://recurve-hawk.tumblr.com/post/153877556231). I love these dorks too much.
> 
> I am [here](http://copperpatina.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come scream at me about gay skaters.


End file.
